Episode 4583 (26th March 1999)
Plot Curly and Jackie spend the night in the living room, each refusing to leave the other alone. Tyrone advises him to leave before Jackie gets violent but Curly is adamant he's not leaving his house. Ashley admits to the Tilsleys that he couldn't bear to see them with a baby as he misses Zoe and Shannon so much. Martin gets an interview at the hospital but is furious to learn Audrey has pulled strings to get it. Tyrone worries that Jackie will go back in prison if she attacks Curly so he phones his dad and asks him to help. Maxine tries to get Audrey to keep Tom on by going on about his skills as a hairdresser. Jackie is pleased when Tyrone tells her that Darren Dobbs is coming round to sort things out. She warns Curly and Spider that he's a very violent man. Miranda Peters tells Nick he shouldn't be so accepting of everything. She tells him that all his plans and ambitions will go out of the window when the baby's born. Jackie says she will move out in exchange for £1,000 but Curly refuses to pay her. Audrey is furious to learn Maxine is giving Vera free hair-cuts in return for her cleaning the salon. Martin is amazed when Administrator Mr Yorke tells him he can start in the Casualty department. Yorke explains that Audrey's friends have threatened not to renew his contract if he doesn't let Martin return. Jackie is thrilled when Darren arrives but to her amazement he aplogises to Curly and Spider for her behaviour. He refuses to let her hit anyone and orders her to pack, saying he's taking her and Tyrone back home with him. Jackie thinks he's romantic. Curly and Spider are relieved. Martin thanks Audrey for helping to get his job back. The Dobbses leave the Street. Linda chats up Robert and is disappointed when he tells her that he's married. Tracy sees them talking and flares up at him, refusing to talk about a reconciliation. Audrey agrees to keep Tom on but tells Maxine that she'll have to go as she can't afford three salaries. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Tracy Preston - Dawn Acton *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Tom Ferguson - Tom Wisdom *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie Guest cast *Miranda Peters - Francesca Ryan *Mr Yorke - Ashley Barker *Darren Dobbs - James McMartin *Robert Preston - Julian Kay Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Granston Technical College - Refectory *Weatherfield General - Administrator's office Notes *Last appearance of Jackie Dobbs until 24th August 2008. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maxine becomes the victim of her own initiative, and Curly is triumphant. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,640,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes